dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (OtakuNation666)
Issei Hyoudou is the canonical protagonist of the fictional story light novel series High School DxD, and is the protagonist of the fanfiction story, "'''High School DxD: Night of the Phantom." He was originally a first-year student at Kuoh Academy, though was expelled after an altercation with a drunk politician. He later transferred to Shujin High School. After certain events, Issei becomes known as the masked vigilante thief known as "'Joker '(ジョーカー, Jōkā)" otherwise known to the public as The Phantom ''(ファントム, ''Fantomu)''. ''He is also the leader and founder of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Design Issei looks the same as his counterpart from the light novels, anime, and manga series. However, because he is a student at Shujin Academy, he wears a black blazer partially open, a white dress shirt, and black and red plaid trousers. His Gym outfit is a red sweater with white accents, a white "V"-neck with black highlights, and red baggy sweats. On casual days, he wears a beige short-sleeved jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans. During Summer, he wears a white t-shirt with a low-cut "V"-neck shirt with red strips along the sleeves and sides, along with light pants. As Joker, his outfit consists of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, brown cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes. Personality Issei's personality is significantly different from his canon self. While he is still perverted and has an unhealthy obsession for breasts, it is not as heavily pronounced in the story. Due to an altercation with a drunk politician, which resulted in Issei getting sued, and this being branded a minor criminal and put on probation, he has become slightly despondent and depressed. He generally tends to stay away from anything that might cause him trouble, though he is willing to jump headfirst into danger if it's to protect his friends. He also remains quite perverse, though because of his probation, he is much more careful, instead opting to merely settle at looking, and tries to keep this fact as secret as possible. He is very loyal to whatever friends he makes. He and Ryuji Sakamoto bonded instantly, sharing a distinct hate for Suguru Kamoshida, as Issei calls him a "perverted scumbag." While this is ironic, Issei himself still has standards, and is not willing to force himself on a woman, unlike Kamoshida himself, who tries to continuously make advances on Anne Takamaki. It is partially because of these standards that Issei was put into probation, due to the circumstances behind him becoming a minor offender. He can be surprisingly understanding of other people, though he is also willing to, as Yusuke Kitagawa call it, "sticking his nose in other people's business," in order to help others out of their own insecurities. This sometimes puts him in otherwise difficult situations, but he makes the best of it. Issei has also shown himself to be rather pig-headed about things, and refuses to back down. While his perversity has mellowed out considerably, Issei still remains a pervert nonetheless. He aspires of one day having a harem of women, though his interactions with Makoto Niijima, and seeing Anne's fiery temper when dealing with Kamoshida has left him with a slight fear of women. This does not perturb him in his endeavors, however. Thankfully, this attraction towards women does seem to have positive effects, as Issei will immediately come to a woman's defense if they are being harassed in any form. He has also become considerate of women's feelings, thanks to the man who managed to put him on the probation program in the first place, and therefore, wants to earn a woman's affections through his own actions, despite the fact of obvious glaring faults in his dreams of having a harem. Upon his awakening to the power of Persona, and the formation of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Issei has become something of a trickster, developing a habit of often throwing people for a loop by putting on the face of the skittish and clumsy student to the eyes of the school, while normally becoming outgoing with his friends, reverting to his original self prior to the events leading to his probation. He has also developed an admiration for the figure his Persona was based off of, wanting to "steal" the hearts of women that would one day fall for him. As one of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, he is disgusted by the current society, tainted by the corrupted adults that live in it, and like Ryuji, he wants to change the world and make it a better place. However, he sometimes questions whether or not they are doing the right thing, though he still resolves to see things through, preferring to let his actions find the answers to his questions. History When Issei was a child, he and several other children met an old man in the park, who regaled them with tales of the female body. As a result, the children became obsessed with it, becoming perverts in the process. Issei, for his part, had developed a fetish for large breasts, and by the time he was in middle school, he wanted to become a "harem king." He had a childhood friend named Irina Shidou, whom he thought was a boy at the time. The two were quite close, though one day, Irina had to leave for Rome due to her father's job. The two had made a promise to become heroes of justice one day before Irina parted. Sometime during middle school, Issei later came to meet two fellow perverts named Motohama and Matsuda. Motohama had the uncanny ability to precisely figure out a woman's three sizes, while Matsuda, though a favored track star, had a fetish for girls his age, yet were of small stature (in other words, a Loli). The three became friends almost immediately, and quickly earned a reputation as the Perverted Trio. Issei was also to enroll in Kuoh Academy, a prestigious institution which, up until a few years ago, was originally an all-girls private academy. As a result, the female-to-male ratio was rather high, much to Issei's delight. However, shortly before the start of his second year at Kuoh, he encountered a man harassing a woman. The man was in a drunken stupor, and had warned Issei not to get involved, lest he sue him. Issei, however, could not stand by, and tried to shove the man away. Unfortunately, the action had caused the man to fall and slam his head on the railing, causing it to bleed. As a result of the violence, the man sued Issei on grounds of physical violence, despite it being clearly accidental. Thankfully, Issei was only given a minor offense, due to an officer who took pity on him after hearing his story. As luck would have it, when the man asked Issei about his dream, the teen learned that he, too, was also a pervert, though he had grand morals, saying that the only way to truly earn a harem was to rightfully earn the affections of the women he sought after. This, coupled for what the man did for him, caused Issei to want to try and better his life, and adopted a strong set of morals. However, because he was labelled as a minor offender, the incident went on record, and Issei was expelled. Luckily, however, Issei's parents were friends with a man in Shibuya, who could look after him at his new school, due to the nature regarding his probationary program. Plot To Be Added Relationships Mr & Mrs. Hyoudou Issei's parents. He has a good stable relationship with them, as they love their son dearly, though they are deeply saddened by how he turned out after meeting with that old man in the park when he was a child. Much to Issei's own exasperation, they greatly want to be grandparents before passing on. Additionally, they don't seem to mind his goal about wanting a harem, despite their view on his perversion. Even after Issei was put on probation, they still care for their child, knowing that he did what he thought was right at the time. Motohama and Matsuda Issei's friends since middle school, and fellow perverts. The three all share a similar appreciation for the female body, with Motohama able to tell a girl's three sizes and Matsuda being a lolicon. They appear to have a good friendship, though the two often leave Issei hung out to dry when their activities have been discovered. After Issei was expelled and forced to transfer to another school in Shibuya, the two seemingly toned down their perversion, and often send letters to their friend, believing that he was innocent. Sojiro Sakura Issei's caretaker during his stay in Shibuya, and the owner of the curry and coffee cafe LeBlanc. The man is a good friend of the Hyoudou Family, having been there was Issei was born. He offered Issei a place to stay during his time there, though he makes it apparent that if the boy caused any trouble, he would kick him out. Sojiro is fully aware of Issei's circumstances, and often chastises him not to get involved in the business of adults, though this is more out of concern for the boy's well being, due to the circumstances of his own daughter. He doesn't seem to be aware that Issei is a pervert. Equipment '''Knives - '''While an odd choice, Issei greatly prefers the use of combat knives, and while he virtually has no experience wielding them, he quickly adapts to the use of bladed weaponry. They fit well with his fast and swift combat style. '''Pistols - Like with Knives, Issei has no experience with firearms, though because the weapons were specifically manufactured and customized to his use, he quickly becomes adept in the use of such weapons. Persona Arsène is Issei Hyoudou's initial Persona, representing the Fool Arcana. He is based off of Arsène Lupin, a fictional gentleman thief created by Maurice Leblanc. He was known for targeting criminals or those who were much worse than himself, making him an anti-hero of sorts within his own stories. Arsène's personality is definitely like that of a gentleman thief. He is greatly amused by Issei's desire of becoming a Harem King, as well as his desire to "steal" the hearts of all maidens. Like the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, he also has no respect nor love for those who corrupt society, and is fully willing to help Issei in his endeavors to "reform" the corrupted adults. This is especially evident when Issei calls for him, as Arsène tells him that, for the sake of the justice he believes in, he should put a curse to those who do not reflect upon their own actions. As a Persona of the Fool Arcana, Arsène is something of an all-rounder, not specializing in one particular field. * Flight: Like a few Personas, Arsène is capable of flying, which also extends to Issei as well when they are in synch with one another. * Darkness: While not rare, Arsène specializes in dark magic, utilizing the Reiha magic, or the Cursing Taint. This allows Issei to inflict a curse upon those he touches with it's taint, which causes a great deal of pain to them. * Bladed-Edge Technique: Something of a natural ability for Arsène. This ability allows him to use any weapon with an edge to his advantage, instantly learning how to use it. This was even incorporated into the bladed heels on his feet, which he uses to carve up enemies. He even passes this down to Issei, allowing him to wield knives more efficiently. Satanael is Issei's evolved Persona, representing the World Arcana. He is an alternate interpretation on Lucifer, recorded in the second Book of Enoch as the leader of the Fallen Angels who rebelled against YHVH, which led to his imprisonment. In contrast to Arsène, who represented Issei's mischievous side, Satanael represents his rebellious nature towards the laws of the society thrusted upon him. As such, he is outspoken, demeaning, yet somehow manages to present himself in a regal, yet intimidating manner, possessing a formal speech pattern that doesn't hide his obvious hostility. He openly encourages Issei to act on his own impulses, regardless if they will result in him in a bad or good situation. Trivia/Notes # This variation of Issei is based off of the protagonist of Persona 5, which is crossed over with High School DxD in this story. # Issei does not have Boosted Gear, as in this story, he does not become involved with Rias or her Peerage. # Issei's Combat Theme is "Runaway Machine" by yucat. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans